Remember the Titans
Nova Cronum Outskirts(#11169Rnt) - Nova Cronum Amidst the strange, sizzling waters is the island of Nova Cronum, a philosophers haven. Its held aloft on a plateau with steep, jagged cliffs of ruddy metal, one side occupied by the renowned Praetorus Wharf and the other bleeding into Thunderhead Pass. Decepticons have their optics on Tarn, and some of the Autobots have their optics on Nova Cronum. Some of those optics, though, belong to far more actionable Autobots. Namely, the Dinobots. And currently, one such is perched atop an overlook he's come to claim as his own. A great overlook that he uses to plan some nice, harassing trouble and chaos for the Decepticon forces below. And...there he sits, waiting, plotting, and overall scheming something far too uncomfortable for Decepticons (most likely), optics glowing dimly in the dark that otherwise enshrouds him. Gargoyle Swoop. Because he can... Weapon systems come online as he prepares to start his own brand of chaos. Swoop transforms into his Robot Pteranodon mode. "Stupid sassa frassin' glitch." A gauntlented fist slams into a waiting, open palm. Purple and yellow metal flakes, chips. His cold blue optics scan around for something, anything to take his foul mood on. Apparently, punching a command console during a fire is NOT what an Insecticon should do. Flatline not only scolded him soundly, but now he's on routine patrol duty for six cycles. "But that's a Venom job!" Juggernaut bellowed earlier at the medic. "That fist through that console made it a Juggernaut job." Flatline had replied evenly. And so, the Insecticon muscle is out walking around; pissed off to Primus and back. Folding down into his bug mode, Juggernaut rolls forward. Is he completely oblivious to Swoop's presence.. or does he not care right now? Robot Pteranodon turns his attention towards the noise, head moving slowly as optics narrow. A patrol? Alone? Now that is far too tempting a target. He mulls over the possibilities and starts to shift in place, wings spreading as he clicks his 'beak' in anticipation. "Why him Decepticon out alone?" A perfectly viable question, but probably not for the reasons most might think. Indeed, there's an almost calloused tone to the question, one that sounds more like an observational statement of fact. "Maybe Swoop use you as example and reason for them other Decepticons to leave." He dives off the ledge to tackle the insecticon, issuing a loud war-skree in kind to start things out in proper form. Not much exposition, either. But then, that never was the strong-suite of most Dinobots. Swoops talons leave the large segmented armor no worse for wear, the massive cyberbug shifts uneasily and awkwardly turns around. "Bird go way." he croaks out, his large mandibles clicking idly on the sides of his face. "Not in the mood to deal with you." he continues, transforming into his robot mode. Juggernaut holds up one of the oversized fists, shaking it slowly at Swoop. "Now skram, fore I give yer face a makeover.. with my FIST!" Robotic Pill-bug parts shift, condense, and fold away to reveal.. THE JUGGERNAUT!!! Combat: Juggernaut sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Juggernaut takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Robot Pteranodon untangles himself from the pillbug as his foe-to-be transforms, getting some air under his wings and circling around. "Swoop not scared of him bug. Swoop think him bug need get squished." He circles around before strafing the Insecitcon with a hail of colorful laser fire. "If him Insecticon think can win, then Swoop maybe take easy on you. Not fun when them Decepticons break so easy." Yes...that's not the most wonderful taunt out there, but, hey! Swoop's trying. He really is. Points for trying! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Juggernaut with his Pewpewpew! It's RED lasers this time! (Laser) attack! The laserfire scorches off Juggernaut's armor, the segmented plates making up most of his shoulders and chest in robot mode. The glint of the attack brings a squinting in his optics, they narrow up at the Dinobot. Drawing his rifle from subspace with a speed that defies the notoriously slow moving Decepticon, Juggernaut takes aim and squeezes off a few rounds. "I said SKRAM.. now get down here like a good bird so I can introduce your face to PAIN!" Combat: Juggernaut sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Juggernaut strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Blaster-Rifle Barrage!! (Laser) attack! Combat: Swoop uses up some of his Swoop's Second Wind shield booster! Robot Pteranodon gets blasted by the laser, which takes a light nick off his wing's leading edge. That only truly serves to goad him further into the fight, though, absolutely not deterring him in the slightest. Transforming, he drops down, transforming as his fist drops with his weight to meet the Insecticon's face on an all-too-personal level. "Swoop think him Decepticon stupid to keep fighting. But him Swoop fine to help teach a lesson." Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Juggernaut with his Let the battle of stubborn titans begin! (Punch) attack! "Lesson?" Juggernaut roars out, his ill-timed retort interrupted by a fist to the mouth. Staggering backward, the Insecticon grabs for his face and cradles the jaw in his palm. Resetting the misaligned mouth-rotor, Juggernaut flies forward with his arms held out to the sides. His legs pump furiously, closing the distance between him and Swoop. When within range, Juggernaut brings his arms around.. hands held open, attempting to box Swoop's audio receptors. "I HATE LESSONS!!" Combat: Juggernaut sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Juggernaut strikes Swoop with his Thunderclap Ear Slap!! (Kick) attack! Swoop shies back, taking the blow to the head, but avoiding that horrible ring that comes from getting punched over the receptors...because that's just annoying. "Swoop think too bad! Swoop teach him lesson anyway." He steps back again to get a bit of workable distance between himself and the insecticon and reaches to his side. A sudden flash follows as something is pulled from subspace, slicing a fiery arc out in front of him in a wild haymaker of a cut, the Dinobot smirking as the glow from his sword illuminates his face. "But big question is, why him Decepticon fighting alone? Think is easy target." Combat: Swoop strikes Juggernaut with his It's a Pillbug Spit-Roaster this time not an actual sword. attack! -2 Combat: Secondary Damage! The sword slices deep into the armor plate near his neck, Juggernaut reels backwards from the attack and covers the wound with a slammed fist. "Gah!" he calls out, transforming into his bug mode. "I don't need no help from them!" Launching himself into the air, Juggernaut curls up into a ball and attempts to land down on Swoop's head. Shifting, contorting, and expanding; parts allign into Juggernaut's.. Gigantic Robotic Pillbug mode!! Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug strikes Swoop with his It's Raining Bugs!! attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Swoop's Agility. (Crippled) Swoop gets outright slammed, dropping the blade and losing track of it as it clatters away. The Dinobot grunts, trying to get his bearings while some of the gyros for balance and orientation recalibrate themselves properly. "Swoop think him need do better if him want make impression." He gives a shove to separate himself from the insecticon, rolling to his feet and waiting for his systems to give him a green-light across the board on that little mini-recalibration. Combat: Swoop takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Rolling to the ground, Juggernaut doesn't even allow himself the briefest of smiles or pleasantries. Instantly, he transforms and rushes his opponent. "How's this fer an impression??" Juggernaut rages, throwing fist after fist towards Swoop. After the flurry of punches, he attempts to grab Swoop's neck-scuff and hold him.. while the other arm continues with the tumultuous assault. "NO, HOW ABOUT THIS???" Juggernaut cackles, still furiously throwing all manners of punches, elbows, fists, knees, etc. Robotic Pill-bug parts shift, condense, and fold away to reveal.. THE JUGGERNAUT!!! Combat: Juggernaut sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Juggernaut strikes Swoop with his All-Out Insecticon Assault!! attack! -2 Swoop is starting to thoroughly enjoy this little fight, especially when the bug goes all-out brawler on him. He jumps right into the fray, not about to back down at all as he counters with his own fists, not so much blocking or dodging each of the blows sent his way as simply eating them up with all kinds of fervor and excitement. He laughs...actually laughs at the fun of it all while delivering a nice haymaker of a punch and striking a pose after, complete with an over-dramatic spit off to the side to get some of that energon out of his mouth. He saw it in a movie, and it certainly looked good... and, hey, when the chance comes to use it? Why not! Combat: Swoop strikes Juggernaut with his The code says 'kick me' but the Swoop says 'punch away!' (Kick) attack! Combat: Critical Hit! The punch knocks Juggernaut backwards, his momentum cut short and repelled; his back foot slides on the ground as he finds his footing. Little scraplets of flaked earth flies into the air, a quiet silence falls onto the scene as Juggernaut regains his bearings. Hydraulics seize, systems freeze, the Insecticon grudgingly transforms into bug mode to reallign some armor plating and streamline the process. Instead of continuing the verbal assault, the mecha-bug rolls forward and attempts to chew on the lower portion of Swoop's leg. Shifting, contorting, and expanding; parts allign into Juggernaut's.. Gigantic Robotic Pillbug mode!! Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug strikes Swoop with his Munching Metal attack! Swoop takes a knee as his leg starts to get munched on, reaching into subspace once more. The sword that was dropped elsewhere disappears (because animation budgets decree it) and he pulls out a standard missile launcher, Swoop-class, and aims it at the Insecticon's head. "When Swoop finish you, Swoop make sure them Decepticons know Nova Cronum not safe for them, and Swoop make them leave next." He smirks and endures the crunching because...well, why not? It's a good shot otherwise. He winks and simply pulls the trigger. Combat: Swoop strikes Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug with his Boom goes the dynamite! ...that sounded better in his head... attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! The resulting explosion throws Juggernaut backwards, flying end over end until he's deposited on the ground about fifty feet away. Dust is kicked up and strewn through the area, the Insecticon slowly gains his bearings. Transforming, Juggernaut ignores the multitude of system warnings regarding the damage just inflicted on his frame and silences them with a click of his wrist control panel. It wasn't often Juggernaut got hit as good as he hits, so he's relishing in this battle of titans. Slow, dim-witted titans.. but titans all the same!! Anti-Gravs bring him airborne, Juggernaut flies up and drops down on his intended victim. "Nova Chronum? I don't give a flying frack about this place, now fight like a REAL MECH!" he shouts, attempting to wrap his arms around Swoop and squeeze. "Maybe there's one in there somewhere.. just gotta SQUEEZE 'em to the surface!!" Robotic Pill-bug parts shift, condense, and fold away to reveal.. THE JUGGERNAUT!!! Combat: Juggernaut strikes Swoop with his Hug of Kill Everything attack! The Juggernaut coughs, "This dumb dino-bird is talking bout taking Nova Cronum." Scorn says, "Alone? Surely he's joking." Swoop gets caught in the bearhug (pillhug?) and grins all the while. Sure, he might not be the most durable of Dinobots, but a good fight is a good fight, and even as his own frame starts to groan in protest, he's right there along for the ride with a grin to boot. Subspace opens again, and the missile launcher is disposed of in favor of that sword, which he simply inverts and drives down towards the bug. "Swoop not care if him Insect like Nova Cronum, them Decepticons always scared when stronger Decepticons found crushed as example." He gives his blade a wrenching twist while he's at it, just to help drive the point home. "But Swoop give credit...him Bug fight better than other Decepticons." Combat: Swoop sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Swoop strikes Juggernaut with his Stab and twist with FIRE! attack! The sword slices into his thick neck armor, twisted to cause maximum damage, flame fills what innards it made available. Releasing his hold, Juggernaut's neck spouts with an open flare before internal systems extinguish the fire and seal the breach. Melted segments of armor and circuitry pool down his chest, dripping in random fashion, solidifying once exposed to the cool air in the outskirts long enough. <> Again, the Insecticon silences the klaxxon warnings, his optics shift uneasily and he spits out some energon that was left inside his mouth from being so carelessly mech-handled. "Feh." is his immediate reply, again going on the offensive with the Dinobot. A lack-luster punch is thrown, a feint, for the kick hidden right behind it to Swoop's midsection. "For a bird-bot, you're pretty tough yerself!" Combat: Juggernaut strikes Swoop with his THIS IS.. Nova Cronum? (Kick) attack! Swoop leaves the blade, continuity gaps will have it back in his inventory eventually. He gets kicked and punched, nudged back and adopting a calm stance as he straightens up to his full height, optics narrowing as he just smiles in true, cold Dinobot fashion. "Swoop think him Decepticon getting tired." He looks at his own chassis, at the various cracks and dents, and reaches up to wipe some of the leaking energon and dirt caking him away casually. "Swoop give him Decepticon one chance to run, and then no more." He cracks his knuckles and waits to hear the counter-offer that is most likely due to come. Combat: Swoop takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Juggernaut stands silent, the stress fractures run rampant across his frame.. dents, pieces of segmented armor completely missing or bent beyond recognition. Energon trails down from his injuries, the internal systems can't keep up with the punishment the Dinobot is dealing out tonight. Then, Swoop's offer reaches his audio receptors. The words make him stand straight, a cool steely glare gazing back into Swoops own optics. The offer brings only one verbal response. "Bwa-hahahahahahahahahaha!!" Juggernaut's laughter is cut short, as he pulls his Hand-Cannon out from subspace and fires off one shot. "I think Swoop a coward.. where Grimlock at, where that Dinobot resolve everyone always talk about??" Combat: Juggernaut strikes Swoop with his Kinetic-Charge Hand-Cannon attack! Swoop just watches as the cannon is pulled out, standing still for the inevitable blast. One foot drops back to brace against the impact, which does send him sliding back a short ways, but overall, he just stands and smirks after. "Swoop think resolve not far. Swoop show you." There's a flurry of parts as he transforms and charges headlong back at the insecticon, not bothering to hold anything back as a gout of fire is unleashed at about as close-to-point-blank as he can manage to get. Because, when you're bringing fire to the party, you never hold anything back. Swoop transforms into his Robot Pteranodon mode. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Juggernaut with his Toasty! attack! Doused in flames, Juggernaut does his best to stomp forward.. keeping momentum on his side, fighting against the Autobot assault as best he can manage. Rollicking off to either side, the fire flicks and invades all but the most well protected parts of his chassis. Standing his ground, giving it back to a Dinobot, that's his job. He's the Juggernaut. Unfortunately for our villian of today's episode, underneath his feet lies an energon stream. Limited in quantity, it's enough to prove a hinderance for the Insecticon. Between the flames being fanned over it's surface and the firmly planted boot stomp.. a geyser erupts under Juggernaut's feet. The pressure throws him back and into the air, the resulting mix of fire and energon however.. SKAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! What's left is scorched ground and an empty resevoir, while Juggernaut is hurled through the air at an incredible speed off into the distance. Combat: Juggernaut begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robot Pteranodon and Decepticon Heavy Warship Hellbender Robot Pteranodon lands, optics narrowing after the hastily fleeing(?) Decepticon, letting out a soft 'chuff' as the mechanisms responsible for creating fire slowly power down... "Hmph, Swoop think so..." He turns to resume his lurking, gargoyle-like perch over Nova Cronum, pondering his next move.